Love at RockFest
by alwayzlove40
Summary: Bella decides to let loose and take the ultimate road trip with her two best friends, Alice and Rose, to attend the one and only RockFest. She went for a fun time and to rock out to some of the world's best bands, but will she find something she never expected? Like love? A little OOC and lemon warning!


**A/N: Hey everyone,**

**So this is a story that i wrote a long time ago for the Bobbie's One-Shot Donation, that i have now decided to post for everyone. i know a long time has past but for those of you who did donate, I just wanted to say a thank-you for donating for Bobby. It truly shows what a kind and thoughtful community, the Fanfiction community, really is. I would also like to quickly say a huge thank-you to my beta's, Florrie Jade and AngelycDevil, you lovely ladies make this story what it is.**

__**This is a one-shot that will not be a full story, maybe one day i will make it a full length but at the moment i simply don't have the time.**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

_Summary: Bella decides to let loose and take the ultimate road trip with her two best friends, Alice and Rose, to attend the one and only RockFest. She went for a fun time and to rock out to some of the world's best bands, but will she find something she never expected? Like love? A little OOC and lemon warning! _

**BPOV:**

"Bella! Wake up! It's time to leave!" I hear Alice scream as she bounces on my bed at—I glance at the black box with red numbers—four o'clock in the morning. I groan before rolling over in my bed and put a pillow over my head, hoping that the stupid annoying pixie that was currently jumping all over my bed would disappear. Then, I remember _why_ Alice was here and I shoot out of bed like someone just poked my ass with a gigantic pin.

Alice laughs at my expression before ordering me to get my 'cute, little ass moving'. I grab my clothes that I laid out for this trip: my pale green sweats.

"You ready to rock, Miss Bella?" Alice shrieks as she drops to her knees on my bed.

I pull my pants on and flick my messy hair out of my face before answering her, "I am ready to rock my ass off! Are _you_ ready to rock, MissAlice?" I ask her, adrenaline seeping through my veins.

"Yes I am!" She grabs my pre-packed suitcase and skips outta my room. I stay back, checking things off my mental need-to-take-with-me list. I lock my door and run down the stairs to Mr. Brandon's black Range Rover. My car was too old and Alice's too small. Rose's gasket blew. Thankfully, Alice's dad offered his car.

An hour later, Alice, Rose and I are sitting in the Rover in front of Rose's lovely two-story American brick house which is like a mini castle, going through our check list to make sure we had everything for the trip.

"Suitcases?" Alice asks.

"Check." Rose and I reply in-sync.

"Tent?"

"Check."

"Esky?"

"Check!"

"Booze?"

"Check."

"Toiletries, bug spray and bedding?" Alice rattles of the last few items on the list.

"Check, Check and Check!" Rose and I shout excitedly.

"Then ladies, we are on our way for the best week of our lives." Alice says as starting the car. It is now five a.m. as we begin our two-day journey to Cadott, Wisconsin, where we will be attending Rock Fest.

Rock Fest is an annual four-day rock music festival held in July where twenty huge acts gather to provide one helluva show. People come from all across the country to camp in the fields, sleep during the day and rock out during the night. Us three girls have been looking forward to this all year and paid our hundred and fifty dollars months ago to make sure that we are guaranteed entry. Now that day has finally come and we are on our way.

It is a thirty-one hour drive from Forks to Cadott which is why we decided to get an early start to the trip, taking turns driving. Alice and Rose are in the front to seats chatting about which bands they were excited to see while I'm sprawled across the back seat, rearranging all of our bedding crap to try and arrange a nice bed for myself. With my pillow stuffed under my head and Rose's golden doona draped over my body, I try to drift back to slumber.

.o0o.

When I wake up a few hours later…I think and Alice's asleep and Rose's driving though Spokane.

Aw, hell. I cannot believe that I slept that long! I even slept through the ferry ride in Seattle, but I guess I haven't been sleeping very well lately.

Rose glances at me through the rear-vision mirror, "Finally awake, sleepy head," she snorts.

I yawn and just nod at her. After years of being best friends, Rose knew that I'm _not_ a morning person. Obviously this morning had been a rare exception, given how excited I was about…well, everything. But now, the excitement has worn off a little and I'm back to normal sleepy Bella. I stare at the clock for a few seconds, my eyes taking a moment to focus, but when they do, I notice that it's about 11 am. It's surprising that I managed to sleep so sound in a car, surrounded by our entire luggage.

"Do you want me to drive and give you a break?" I ask Rose who looks little tired, filling me with guilt; I should have woken up earlier.

"No, it's fine, little possum. I'll wait for you to wake up a little bit more before you drive," Rose assures me in her kind and motherly voice. She may seem like a bitch and trust me, you do _not _want to get on her bad side but Rose is always looking after Alice and I, even when she doesn't realize she is doing it.

We all grew-up together because our parents were good friends even though Rose is an year older than us, we became fast friends. I do not remember a day in my life that I was not friends with Rose and Alice. We are the three musketeers, always banding together through thick and thin and with the three of us being the single child, we are sisters to each other. Our rolls make us so compatible in a bond that we never broke and will never break.

Rose is a blonde bombshell with a model's body; she is also the motherly figure of our group. She would (andhas) kick anyone's ass if they ever harm us. Even though she is protective, she never over-steps her boundaries and she is, for the most part, just a fun-loving, stunning woman.

Alice is the five-foot nothing, energizer bunny of the group. She is always on the ball and full of life. She encourages, almost forces us to do new things and organizes our fun outings. With her short black hair and tiny stature, it should be no wonder that we call her pixie.

Then there is me—the shy brunette that completes our group. I keep everyone at peace when they start to get snippy at one another, but for the most part, I just go with the flow. We are all completely different people but that's what makes us blend so perfectly.

.o0o.

When we hit Missoula, Alice is awake and peppy just like normal. Now, I'm driving while Rose rests in the back seat. When we start talking about the festival again, it brings the car back to life.

"So, who are all playing, again? I keep forgetting most of them." Alice wonders, munching on Crunchie chocolates.

"Umm, Three Days Grace, Skillet, Saliva, Goo Goo Dolls—" I start listing them off.

"Don't forget Avenged Sevenfold!" Rose interrupts me.

"Of course, I can't believe I forgot them! I'm going to lose my shit when they play 'Bat Country'" I exclaim, turning back to look at her.

"Me too! I love that song." Alice agrees, her eyes glazing over a bit. She has a little-more-than-a-crush on Synyster Gates. We continue to rattle off the rest of the bands playing and squealed about the ones we were excited about for a while.

"Hinder, Sick Puppies, Default, Live, Rise Against, Rage Against The Machine, Limp Bizcuit, Shinedown and Switchfoot." I list my favs. "I know there are more but those are the ones that I am most excited to see." I tell the girls who just nod along with me.

It always astounds me that our music tastes are so similar, not many girls from around Forks were into rock music but we are. While blasting 'Gone Forever' by Three Days Grace, we discuss the other aspects of the festival. Rock Fest is a strictly no-alcohol festival and there are inspections of all cars upon entry to the grounds. But, this does not mean that we are planning on not drinking though; all this means is that we have to strategically hide the alcohol so we can pass the inspection and get onto the grounds so we can party it up.

"So, where exactly is the alcohol hidden?" I ask curiously as I take a quick glance around the car knowing that I wouldn't see any sign of it.

"I took the car speakers out and hid some bottles in the empty space that is hidden behind them; then I put the speakers back in place. There is two liters of vodka in the left door and in the right door are a liter of Malibu and a liter of Midorri. There's some more stashed throughout the car but I don't want to tell you because your poker face sucks and I don't want you to give it away when we get inspected." Alice rushes through without taking a breath. _Damn girl._

"I have a good poker face!" I gasp in fake shock. Both Alice and Rose give me the look, that _who-do-you-think-you're-fooling_ look. I huff in fake annoyance. I think we all remember the time we got caught by my dad when we came home late after a "shopping trip" and even though, the other girls lied quite convincingly, _I_ did not. It only took my dad to raise his eyebrows at me for me to sing like a canary.

We make it to Billings, Montana by 5 p.m. and are extremely happy to just check into our hotel, get dinner, watch a movie and then _go_ _to_ _bed_. We know that we have another _long_ day ahead of us.

.o0o.

Today, we have another early start—much to my dismay—and arrive at Rock Fest around 3pm. Unfortunately for us, we in no manner whatsoever beat the rush on the opening day and are stuck in a queue that's a mile long with cars waiting to be inspected before entering. We are all a bit low in spirit after the long drive, so when Rose has the brilliant idea to blast the music from our car, we nod eagerly without missing a beat.

Suddenly, I go from almost asleep at the wheel to singing 'Survive' by Sick Puppies while drumming on the steering wheel like a possessed woman. Alice decides to roll down all the windows of our car while turning the music so loud that I can feel the vibrations of the speakers on my ass through the seat.

Just when I think we aren't making a spectacle enough of ourselves, 'Rollin' by Limp Bizcuit comes on and we start rapping and dancing in the car like we born in the ghetto and having a great time until we start hearing cat-calls and cheering. While Rose and Alice embraced all the attention they are getting, I just shrink into my seat wishing for all the staring eyes to go away. After a while, Alice turns the music down to chat with the boys in the next car.

"What are your names?" Alice shouts out to the window.

From my first look at their car, I realize it looks…odd; not exactly factory-made. I'm guessing one of the boys built it. And that's pretty damn impressive. I glance at the passengers quickly and notice they're all extremely buff Native Americans men who look like they can bench press me a hundred times over and not be tired. They are also _very_ attractive, but just not my type; I've always had a preference for paler men and tattoos; in other words, my dream man. I wet my bottom lip a bit, imagining.

"I'm Jake and this is Embry, Paul and Seth." One of the guys introduces while the rest wave at us.

"Hi! I'm Alice and these are my friends Rose and Bella." Alice replies eagerly. She continues the chatter but it's our turn to be inspected as I'm waved into the free parking bay at the main gate and Alice brings her head back in the car.

"Hello ladies, how are we all doing today?" An old man with a bright orange jacket greets us.

"Great thank you and how are you?" I asked politely.

"Just fine, thank you. Now, are you carrying anything that you shouldn't be, Alcohol, drugs, fire equipment, excreta?" he carries on with a monotone voice as he looks down at his clip board; he has clearly been doing this all day and wants this to be over.

"No sir." Rose answers in an extra sweet voice, like honey is melting in her mouth.

"Alright, now, please hop out of the car and open the trunk, please." He huffs as he steps away from the door, allowing me to get out.

Twenty minutes later, the car is completely inspected and we're given the all clear sign and directions to the site we are allowed to set up camp on.

The grounds at Rock Fest are vast, so big that there are shuttle buses that run to transport the people, whose campsite is too far out, to and from the main stage. We get lucky with our location; we are only about a 10-minute walk from the main stage.

It's hotter than expected on the fields so we decide to change into shorts and singlets. We all quickly change in the backseat and get ready for the struggle that is going to be putting up a four-man tent with only three girls.

.o0o.

"No Rose, that pole goes in the _middle_ of the tent!" Alice snaps as she places the poles in the general area of where they are supposed to be on the spread-out tent on the ground.

"No _Alice_, the large pole goes in the middle, while these eight smaller poles go around the tent to support the walls!" Rose snapped back. While those two squabble like men, I decided to do the women-thing and read the damn instructions.

"_OK, _LADIES!" I shout to get their attention. They huff and throw what they were holding to the ground.

"The poles should be color coded. Poles with a green sticker at the end of them go on the outside of the tent for the walls and the two red stickered poles go in the middle tent to keep the roof up. Then, all we have to do is peg it down and we are done." I read off the instructions.

Thankfully, we manage to get the tent up in fifteen minutes after the instructions were read. The air beds are another struggle but we did manage to set up everything by six and decide to dine on noodles for the night. Since it's the first night of the four-day festival, none of the good bands are playing tonight. However, after having a few Vodka Raspberries, we decide to head down to the main stage anyways to see what it was like and see if the bands playing where any good.

Once, we get there, Rose, Alice and I have some fun dancing around and drinking our "creamy sodas" before I start to get cold.

"I'll be back in a few; I'm going to go grab a jumper." I yell to the girls so they can hear me over the music.

"Come right back!" Rose replies while Alice just nods at me. I nod to Rose and then I make my way through the crowds.

I'm having some difficulty navigating my way through the crowds and I'm pretty sure I am heading in the direction of our camp but, for some reason, nothing looks familiar. I start to panic a bit until I see a little girl stumbling around in the crowd, clearly lost and scared. The poor child's bawling her eyes out. I'm admiring her cute pink sweat suit and piggy tail combo when a careless idiot bumps into her and knocks her over. I fly over to her side and scoop her up in my arms.

"Watch where you're going, you heartless prick!" I yell at him as I dust the grass off the little girl. She surprises me by trying to push me away; clearly her parents have taught her about stranger danger. So I place her back down on her tiny feet and try to calm her; I refuse to just leave her here to fend for herself.

"What's your name pretty girl?" I ask as I brush her cute bronze locks.

"Ren-renesmee. Who are y-you?" She sniffles. My heart just split in half for her.

"Hello, Renesmee, my name is Bella. Where are your parents, cutie?" I ask her in a kind voice as I lift her again; this time she doesn't resist me. She curls her little hands up into my long mahogany locks as she sobs into my neck.

"Uncle Edward t-told me not to leaf but I needed to go loo and I-I wanna to do it like a big girl by myself. N-n-now I can't fi-find my way back!" She wails.

"It's gonna be ok, sweetie, I'll help you find your way back!" I reassure her.

The problem is that I have no idea where or who to take her to. I take a closer look at what she is wearing and see that she has headphones and a VIP pass hanging from her neck.

"What are these?" I jiggle the headphones in front of her.

"They are special head fones Uncle Edward gawe me. They make tings quiet." She whispers to me as she begins to calm down.

I put two and two together and figure out that they are noise-cancelling head phones, which cost a pretty penny. That, along with the V.I.P pass dangling from her neck, I decide that this little girl is someone important and I'm sure that someone's missing her. They better be. So, I trudge towards the main stage, through the crowd while Renesmee hugs me to her, almost as if she's scared to let go. Suddenly, an image of me beating the shit out of a man creeps into my mind and I smiled. What? _Uncle Edward_ deserves it after leaving this cutie pie behind. He _should_ have be taking better care of her and watching out for her more closely; any freak could've snatched her up. I am going to give whoever it was a piece of my mind when I find him. As we get closer to the stage, the music starts blaring and it's actually starting to make my ears ring.

"Why don't you put on your special head phones, protect your precious young ears?" I suggest to her as I rearrange her into one arm so I can help her put them on. Luckily, since it's not a famous band playing, it's easy to get to the front on the stage. I walk to the left of the stage and spot a young man with the same copper hair as Renesmee and V.I.P pass dangling around his neck. My steps flatter for a second when he turns, reveling his chiseled face; the man can be a model. His skin strangely seems to glow, even though it's night time and his body looks like pure lean muscle. My heartbeat kicks up a notch and my palms become sweaty. I don't remember ever reacting like this to a man before.

"I _have_ looked everywhere! I swear to God, if you don't find her within ten minutes, I cancel the damn show!" Even though he's shouting, his voice is still musical and velvety. When he growls into the phone, I may or may not have wet my panties a bit.

"No, at this point, I don't give a fuck! JUST FIND MY FUCKING SISTER!" He screams into the phone. He hangs up and starts pulling at his hair with one hand and I know that he's the exact person I need to talk to.

"Excuse me!" I yell over the music. He ignores me.

"EXCUSE ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs. This gets his attention. He looks at me for a moment before his eyes quickly find the little girl clutching on to me.

"Nessie…" He huffs in relief as he rushes forward to me and lifts the girl out of my hands. Renesmee clutches me tighter but when she notices that it's her 'Uncle Edward' lifting her, she lets me go.

"UNCLE EDWARD!" she squeals in happiness as she squeezes him with all the strength she has in her. He hugs her back just as tightly. Then, he removes her head phones and places her down on her feet.

"Are you hurt? Are you Ok? Where did you go to? I was worried sick!" Edward's voice rises with every sentence as he pats down the little girl to make sure she isn't hurt.

"I'm fine, Edward, Bwella help me." She tells him as she looks at me with a twinge of admiration in her eyes. I wink at her, which makes her giggle. It amazes me how different she's now that she's in her safe haven. Edward follows her gaze and stares at me with curiosity.

I take a moment to admire her Uncle—he's striking. He looks like he's in his late-twenties with high cheekbones and a pale complexion. An air of authority settles around him, from the black head-set to the bright orange V.I.P pass he wears and they're all a big turn-on.

Now, my momentary lapse of anger caused by his hotness is over and I'm ready to rip his head off. How _dare_ he? If he's too busy to look after his niece, than he should organize a babysitter or not bring her here at all. I cannot believe that this idiot!

"Thank-you so much for looking after Nessie, is there any way I can thank-you?" He wonders as he stands up. He's taller than I expected. His bright green eyes roam over me, making me feel as if I'm naked. Heat creeps up from my tits to my face as I watch his pink tongue quickly dart over his lips.

I close my eyes and swallow. The nerve of this man…

"Yes, you can do something for me!" I snap at him. "You can take your head out of your ass and look after your niece! I don't know who you think you are but you are _clearly_ not fit to look after a child. Take care of her properly next time!" For a moment, he seems stunned before a cocky smirk appears on his face. It's that half-smile, half-not thing that looks horrible on the wrong guy and panty-droppingly-fantastic on right guy. And yes, the man before me is the right guy.

"Well, Miss, let me introduce myself first. My mother will have my ass otherwise." He adds wryly. "I'm Edward Cullen, the owner and organizer of Rock Fest—" _Shit, clearly not the person to verbally harass. _"And this is actually my sister, not my niece. She just calls me uncle because of our age difference. She has never wandered off before and I was moving from _heaven_ to _earth_ to get her back safely! So do _not_ question my love for my sister or how much I care about her safety because you have no idea what you are talking about!" He snarls into my face. I step back, afraid and guilty. I am definitely _not_ the confrontation type. I'm sure he was clearly doing the best he could in the situation.

"I'm sorry. I never should have opened up my fat mouth—"

"No, no. It's ok. I deserve it after my fuck-up." He interrupts me, looking apologetic. I scratch my arm lightly, feeling uncomfortable and not knowing what to say. His mood-swings are giving me a whiplash. He goes from cocky to angry to regretful and shy within minu—_Shit!_ I throw my arms, balancing myself before looking up to see the fucker who tripped me.

"There you are Princess! You had us all very worried" A man who rivaled the hulk in size is now swinging Renesmee around like a puppet. But she's giggling so I probably shouldn't interrupt.

"Uncle Emmett!" Renesmee squeals as she reaches her tiny arms to fit around his huge neck. It doesn't.

"This is Bella; she found me and bring me back." She informs Mr. Hulk eagerly

"Thank-you so much, I'm Emmett and if you need anything just let me know." He winks at me, shaking my hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Emmett. I'm sorry but need to get going before my friends start worrying about me. I'm supposed to get and jumper and return…forty minutes ago." I sigh. They're gonna kick my ass. I start to back away when Edward grabs my wrist.

"Wait! I…" He stutters, glancing around before letting me go to sprint to the merchandise table. He returns with a small black Rock Fest hoodie.

"Here take this, it's on the house. It's the least I can do." His words come out in a little gasps. I blush and take it. What? I'm not gonna refuse a free hoodie.

"Thank you. Oh, and can you tell me how to get back to campsite J380? I got lost before looking for it." I ask with a hint of embarrassment. Instead of answering me, Edward mutters something into his head set and next thing I know, there is a golf buggy waiting for me.

"I'll be seeing you around, Bella" Edward promises as I climb into golf buggy. I blush and nod in acknowledgement. I turn to see him wink at me.

When I return to the campsite, Rose and Alice are already there, glaring at me, I can tell they are pissed at me for just disappearing but when I explain all the events that happened to me, they're no longer upset. After an hour of Bella-story time we decide to go to bed, all exhausted and ready to sleep the moment our heads hit the pillows.

.o0o.

Today's a very lazy day. We sleep till one and would have remained that way if it weren't for our growling stomachs. We roll out of bed and get dressed before getting pizza for lunch. After pizza, we take our showers and decide that it would be fun to dress up a little tonight, so I put on some make-up and change into some high-waist black shorts with a tight royal blue single that I tuck in which look great with my pale skin and long dark hair. Rose and Alice dress in similar clothes and I'm happy to say that we look pretty damn good.

The tent become unbearably hot at around four and Rose starts to complain that the heat and humidity is going to make her hair frizz. So, we decide to check the merchandise booths. We _are _at Rock Fest and we want some proof.

Apparently, everyone has the same idea because the line's a mile long. We don't really mind the line that much though because we are on our way to getting drunk of "lime cordial" a.k.a. midorri and lemonade. We've been waiting in line for about thirty minutes and only half way up the line, when I hear someone call my name. I look up to see Emmett walking towards me with a huge grin on his face.

"Having fun in the heat ladies?" He asks as he pulls at his dark grey singlet away from his body, fanning himself.

"Oh yeah, it's a hoot!" I joke sarcastically with him which earns me a booming laugh from him. I see him slyly check out Rose, which I thought would infuriate her like it normally does—she hates being looked at like a piece of meat—instead she giggles like a little school girl. This reminds me of myself with Edward yesterday. Apparently these boys affect us in weird ways.

"Emmett, this is Rose and Alice, my friends. Girls, this is Emmett, one of the guys I met last night" I introduce them.

"Hello," they greet each other, in-sync. There is an awkward moment of silence before Emmett speaks up.

"Come with me, ladies, I owe Bella here a favor and this is the one time, I can make good on it." He ushers us behind the merchandise van. Once we get there, we see rows and rows of stock stacked up to be sold.

"Go nuts! It's on us!" Emmett declares with excitement in his voice. Is he _serious_? And the girls feel the same way 'cause we just stand there, not quite sure what to do with ourselves.

"Emmett, we can't do that to you. You could lose your job if anyone found out about this," Rose whispers. He just laughs at us.

"Sweetheart, I'm Edward's _brother_. Apart from spitting on the main acts, I can pretty much do whatever the fuck I want. So I say, take what you want! Besides, Eddie boy was quite taken with little Bella here. I know he would be more than thrilled to make you girls happy." He winks at me and I feel the blood rush into my face.

When we don't move, he starts riffling through all the boxes and throwing three of everything in our respective sizes at us, laughing like a maniac. It's quite hilarious to watch. After making sure we all have a hoodie, a zip up jacket, shorts, head band, phone cover and sweat pants, Emmett orders us a buggy to help transport us and our mountain load back to the campsite.

"Thanks so much for everything, Emmett." I lean forward to hug him.

"You really want to thank me, how about you give me your number for Eddie and Rose's number for me." He whispers in my ear. I chuckle and recite the numbers for him before leaving back to our camp with a smile on my face. I'll never admit it but I think I like Edward, I haven't stopped thinking about him since last night and the prospect of getting together with him is making me giddy.

.o0o.

It's been about two days since I've met him and I'm on an Edward-induced high. I've been seeing Edward everywhere and he's either given me that panty-dropping smirk or stopped by to talk. He's just so...open. We've talked about everything these past days from Cheetos to Tiffany & Co. to Shakespeare. He's an English dork. I love it. He's funny, hot, smart, gorgeous, sarcastic, sexy and adorable all wrapped in one huge package that I can't get enough of. Even though, I'll never admit it out loud; I wanna kiss him, cuddle him, fuck the living daylights out of him and then cuddle him again.

It's five p.m. and Rose, Alice and I get a head start to the stage; it's going to be an amazing with Sick Puppies, Switchfoot, Avenged Sevenfold and Three Days Grace all playing in one night.

Sick Puppies are amazing live, their stage presence is incredible and their vocal range is out of this planet. 'Survive', 'Should Have Known Better', 'Master Of The Universe' and 'Too Many Words' are all my favorites and I rock my ass off when they come on. Switchfoot are also great and our throats are hurting for the screaming we did when 'Meant to Live' came on.

There's a short intermission between Switchfoot and Avenged Sevenfold while they change the stage set. The crowd starts disperse a little bit and we girls get lucky because with a little maneuvering, we manage to get right in the center. Just as I turn to tell Alice and Rose that I'm having a blast, I hear the opening lyrics to 'Bat Country'. I scream in excitement. I _love _this song. Apparently so does everyone else because suddenly the crowd starts to push forward.

"ROSE! ALICE!" I scream as we get separated.

"BELLA! _BELLA!_" I can hear them screaming back at me but fuck me, as much as I crane my neck trying to see them, I can't. I get shoved so far that I'm now pushed up against the fence that keeps the crowd away from the stage.

My amazing night is no longer that. I'm not having fun; I'm scared and feel claustrophobic. I can feel the metal bars digging into my stomach and chest from being pushed so hard. The people are packed together that I can't even raise my arms to push myself off the fence. I can't breathe and tears pool at my eyes. My chest is burning with lack of oxygen as I try to move and scream that I can't fucking breathe but no one's moving. I have tears running down my cheeks and without air, I'm beginning to feel faint. Through my blurry vision, I see a humongous guy moving closer.

"BACK THE FUCK UP!" I hear a shout. Emmett. My savoir. Just when I'm about to lose consciousness, I feel myself being lifted from the fence.

Relief surged through every bone of my body as I breathe in the fresh air. I still couldn't concentrate much but I know Emmett carrying me I try to regain my consciousness, I remember that Alice and Rose are still back at the concert.

"_My friends_! Please, we have to help them!" I scream as I wiggle to get free in Emmett's arms.

"Relax Belly bean! We already got them out…you were last because we couldn't find you until Edward pointed you out. He was having a fit!" Emmett explains to me. A small part of me wants to grin like an idiot at Edward's protectiveness.

"BELLA!" Edward screams at me when we get backstage.

"Too loud," I mumble. He sighs.

"Give her to me," he whispers to Emmett and picks me up bridal style. I open my eyes and focus. He looks so cute in his black hat, black singlet and denim shorts. I tuck my head into the crook of his neck and allow him to carry me away. A few moments later, he walks into a dressing room, closing and locking the door behind him. He places me down on a fluffy couch and sits next to me. My entire right side is touching—leaning—on him. He smells like cologne and _him._

"Here, have some water, sweetie." He grabs a new water bottle from the couchside cooler, takes the cap off and hands it to me. I give him small smile and take the water from him. I feel so much better as I feel the cool liquid slid down my throat.

"Are you hurt?" Edward questions as he softly runs his fingers up and down my calf. I stretch and feel a bit sore but I'm sure—

"HOLY SHIT!" Edward yells; his eyes bugging out of their sockets. I follow his eyes and see the deep red indents on my stomach from the fence. I hear Edward beside me damning all the fans to the deepest pits of hell in very colorful language. I giggle a bit. His eyes snap back to mine and for the first time since I've met him, I'm scared. His eyes go so deep and I'm able to read every emotion running through him. Their intensity makes my heart clench. But, I reach up and smooth out the worry wrinkles formed between his eyes. His eyes soften a bit at my touch. It warms my heart that he cares about me so much even though we met only a couple of days ago.

"It's ok, Edward, it doesn't even hurt." I try to calm him down before he does anything rash. He lets out a big sigh. I squeeze his hand. A tiny spark shoots up my hand.

"This should have never happened to you. When I saw you, you just looked so tiny and helpless with tears down your cheeks." He whispers as he strokes my cheek. "I wanted to just stop the show and scold all the fuckers for making you upset." He is so genuine and caring, my heart skipped a beat. A small dent appears in his forehead and his bottom lips jut out. Fuck! He's pouting and I give up. I finally do what I have wanted to do for the past three days; I knock his hat off and smash my lips to his. I'll go crazy if I have to wait any longer.

I feel him freeze underneath me before winding his arms around me, crushing me to his chest. I sink my hands into his bronze hair, scratching his scalp lightly which entices a moan from him. We break apart for a breath and I giggle when Edward mutters "fuck" under his breath.

"So, it's funny then, huh?" He playfully growls at me, tackling me on the sofa.

"Stop! Edward, please, stop!" I squirm under him. The fucker laughs at me. I stick my tongue out at him. He leans in for a kiss. My hands go back into his hair.

Our innocent, soft kisses soon turn feral and needy. I groan in his mouth when I feel his tongue graze my own. I move to straddle his legs and entangled my hands into his silky hair. Everything about him overwhelms me; he smells like the sun and spices while tasting like sugar. I can't have enough of him. He amazes me and makes me want to do things I'd never considered otherwise, like fucking a guy I met three days ago. As I slide closer to him, I discover that I'm not the only one who wants sex. I wiggle my ass a bit and Edward groans. I stop myself from giggling. I pull away from our kiss and rest my forehead against his.

"I don't normally do this sort of thing," I whisper to him.

"Either do I," he declares while placing feather-light kisses on my neck. I tilt back to give more access.

"It just feels so right," I moan as he pulls me in for a heated kiss. I place my hands on his chest and all but rip of his top as he gently removes mine, being careful with my bruising stomach. I groan at the sight of his perfectly sculpted chest; God, he is perfect. He flips us over so I'm on top of him.

"I'm scared I'll hurt you." He mumbles as an explanation as his hands find my ass. I'm still in my shorts and bra while Edward has his shorts on. I decide that these layers are too restricting so I trail kisses down his chest and stomach and down to the band of his shorts. Without hesitating, I flick open the button and start to tug them down, when he stills my movements. I gasp and freeze. _He doesn't want this?_

"Bella, you don't have to do this. We can go slow and not do anything if you want," he assures; however those words are anything but. I hate getting mixed signals. Yet, I know one thing, he's stopping for me.

"But, I want to," I whisper.

I lower his shorts to discover that little Edward in commando. He's bigger than anyone I've seen and deliciously thick. I run my tongue across my bottom lip. I take him in my hand and pump him a bit.

"_Bella_," he hisses. I look up to see Edward watching me with pleasure written all over his face. Instinctively, I lean down and lick his hot, thick cock from base to tip.

"FUCK! Oh, sweet Jesus!" he huffs in pleasure as he throws his head. I take his dick into my mouth and all of the way out, swallowing around him as he groans and mumbles gibberish. I repeat this over and over, adding some teeth once in a while.

"Please, baby, you gotta stop or this is going to be over very fast," he threatens. _Poor baby_. I let him go with an audible pop and he groans lightly before dragging me up to ravish me with kisses. In what seemed like lightning speed, Edward manages to get me naked and on my back. He drags his fingers down my body, stopping to pinch and lick my nipples. He trails across my hipbones, teasing me. I inhale sharply. _That fucke—_

"Oh. My. _God!_ SHIT!" I moan as he slides his long, slim fingers into my wet pussy.

"You're so beautiful. _So fucking sexy."_ He tells me, looking at me with his hooded eyes. He slips another flinger inside me and I let out a pornstar-worthy moan. I know I'm not gonna last long so when he brushes my clit with his thumb, I am begging him.

"Please, oh god, fuck me! Just—_fuck_! I _need_ you!" I scream in desperation and pleasure. Edward pumps his fingers inside me a few more times and, just when I think I'm going to cum, he stops. I almost shriek in frustration at the things this man is doing to me. I gasp ragged breaths as Edward kisses up the length of my body. He cages me with his forearms and deeply kisses me.

"Are we protected?" Edward wonders, as his sweet breath fans over my face.

"I'm on the pill and I swear I'm clean." I tell him as I gaze into his eyes, trying to figure out if he trusts me. He has no reason to.

"I'm clean too, but if it will it easy your mind I will wear a condom?" _How considerate can this man get? _

"No, it's ok; I just want to feel you. But…" I hesitate.

"What is it?" He asks, lovingly stroking my hair.

"I-It's been a while and…" I trail off, not knowing how to phrase him being gentle with me.

Edward, being as perceptive as he is, immediately catches on and reassures me. He slowly pushes in, eyes closed, teeth clenched. _God, he's beautiful._ I squirm a bit, hoping that the dull ache will leave soon. Edward leans in for a swift kiss and thrusts in a little bit more.

I moan in pleasure. He's filling me so completely.

"Shit baby! Fuck, you're so fucking tight!" He says as he stills inside me, looking at me with caring eyes. I nod and he starts to thrust slowly into me.

Slapping skin, low moans, sweet kisses, feral snarls and the smell of sex surrounds us for a while. Edward's thrusts leisurely get faster and harder.

"Yes! Holy shit, you feel so good!" I moan out loudly. He groans and then rolls us over so I'm on top. With the help of Edward's hands on my hips, I start riding him as hard as I can.

"Fuck, you're perfect."

I whimper in response.

"Yes! Baby, I'm so close! Are you close? Come for me, Bella" Edward growls, his cock slamming into me. His wish, my command.

"Yes, yes, yes! Fuck, oh god, _Edward_!" I yell as I come on him.

"That's right, baby. Come on me. Shit, baby, I—I'm…" He trails off as he thrusts up into me, emptying himself inside me. I close my eyes. Heaven.

After cleaning up and putting our clothes back on, Edward and I decide to just cuddle up on the couch, enjoying each other's company.

"Aren't you needed back stage to overseeing everything?" I ask him as I play with his hair. I may be a _wee _bit obsessed with his silky, shiny, smooth hair which somehow never tames. Hey, you'd be too if you've seen the hair.

"Nah, I trust my staff to run the show properly," he replies; his voice sounding a thousand miles away. That shit bugs me.

"What is it?"

He looks at me. "Bella…I meant what I said, I don't normally do this sort of thing. You are special to me and I really want to give us a real shot. I know we have done this sort of backwards but I was wondering, will you be my girlfriend?" He spews the whole thing out without taking a breath. He's so damn cute when he's nervous. I peck him on the lips.

"Of course, I'll be your girlfriend." And, I'm totally_ not_ squealing like a little girl on the inside. I'll admit nothing!

But then, I get back to reality and my euphoric mood drops, "Edward, what about your job? I live a two-day drive from here, in Forks, Washington." I grab his hand and start playing with his fingers, refusing to look at him. I should've known. The guy that actually seems to like me will be days away from me.

I look up when I feel his hand cup my face. He's smiling.

"Baby, this job is purely seasonal. After this is over, I pack up everything and head home to Seattle. How far away is Forks from Seattle?" He wonders. Can't blame him for not knowing where Forks is. It's a tiny ass tow—

Wait.

He's coming with me? To Washington? _With me? _

I look at him, my jaw dropping to the floor. He smirks and sneaks in a kiss considering my frozen state.

"You look so cute. But, baby, you might want to close your mouth unless you're inviting me to put something in it." He chuckles. I snap my mouth shut; my traitorous blush already making its way up my face.

"It's only like three hours away! We'll be _okay_!" I squeal with excitement and conviction.

"Of course, we will make it work, love, I can't be without you now that I know what it is like to have you." Edward whispers to me as he place a lingering kiss on my neck, making me melt like butter on a frying pan.

After another moment in our bubble, Edward stands up and holds out his hand for me to take. Ladies and Gentlemen, Chivalry isn't dead.

"Come on baby, time to get out. And…maybe, you all stay at my house for a while. My princess won't camp like a commoner." I giggle at his words and walk outside with him.

We all spent the whole festival together: me, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Edward's best bud, Jasper, who Alice might have a thing for. And we all remained together for a long time after the festival, in fact, we never separated.

-oOo-

Two years later, everything's been perfect between Edward and I. It only took a few months of being together to realize just how perfect we were for each other and for me to move into his apartment-condo. I managed to get a great job in Seattle at a childcare center.

When it was time for RockFest to come around again, I decided to use up my annual leave at work to go travel with Edward. It was there, on a big empty stage one night that Edward proposed to me. I said yes. Of course. We barely made it back to our house before jumping each other's bones. I feel sorry for the taxi driver.

The man has a perfect aim and Super Sperm…or so he claims because ten months later, we were blessed with our twin one-year old boys, Brodie and Tyson. They are my little angels and Edward's pride and joy.

Perfection is not possible. But I'm close thanks to my wonderful family and amazing friends. I could've never asked for a better life.

**A/N: I hope you liked it guys and please feel free to come chat to me **** I'm on twitter at ** /#!/AlwayzLove40.

**As i said before, at the moment this will remind a one-shot, but maybe a few months from now i will make it a full story and go into alot more detail. Would you like to read that? Please review so i know weather it is worth my time writing it.**

**All My Love,**

**xoxoxoxox**


End file.
